Gleektastic Season 3 Edition
by Sanya Sparxblood
Summary: New kids show up in my version of Season 3 of Glee. One is Hunter jay, an extremely shy teenager. Does he join the Glee Club or the Jocks? Find out here!  More characters will show up  in future chapters. Will be shown on my Deviantart account, MJstarz9.


Hunter Jay walked through the doors of William McKinley High School for the first time. He looked around, not sure where he should have been going or what he should have been doing. Cheerleaders and jocks were walking arm in arm towards their homerooms. Kids with huge glasses were either negotiating with or being held against their lockers by heavy-muscled seniors. Teens in the middle of everything stood quietly by their lockers moving on with their day. Everything seemed to be normal for a high school. Yet, Hunter could feel something in the atmosphere that made him feel like it was not a normal school. The bell rang and Hunter pulled out his schedule. The ink on the letter he'd been sent from the school had smudged and he couldn't read any of room numbers. He groaned and started running around, frantically looking for the office. When he finally found it, he politely waited for the office lady to finish talking to a student. Hunter watched as he waited. "Kurt, I know you want to see him, but I can't just let you in." "Miss Higgins, I'm begging you. Please. I have to talk to him about this. It's urgent!" "What is so urgent about Glee club?" Miss Higgins asked. "It's not like it's over or anything, Kurt." Kurt shook his head and leaned his head onto his right hand while Hunter wondered what Glee club was. He'd never heard of "Glee". "That's what I'm trying to prevent! Something is going on and I have to tell him. Please, Miss Higgins. No one believes me. Please just let me talk to him. Five minutes?" Miss Higgins stared and Kurt for a few second before sighing and pressing down a button. She talked into it, telling the Principal that a student would be talking to him. "Five minutes, Mr. Hummel. Five minutes." Kurt's eyes brightened and he smiled. "Thank you, Miss Higgins!" 'I have a timer!" She yelled after him and laughed to herself. She noticed Hunter standing in the corner. "Hello! Is there something you need?" "Yes, actually. I, um, need a new copy of my schedule." "Oh, new kid? Is it... Hodge Bay?" Hunter laughed and said, "Hunter Jay. It's nice to meet you, Miss Higgins." "You were listening into my conversation with Mr. Hummel, weren't you, Hunter?" Hunter blushed and nodded. "I admit, I was quite curious." "No one talks like that around here." She said. "I can tell you're going to be one of McKinley's best students already." Hunter thanked her and his curiosity grew as he thought of what she'd asked Kurt. "Do you mind telling me what Glee club is?" Miss Higgins winked and said, "I think Kurt should explain what it is. His time is up anyway. And if you like he can spend the day touring you. He's a good student so we won't have to worry about you two causing any trouble." "I'd like that very much." Just then, Kurt opened the door to the Principal's office. "Thank you, Principal Figgins. Have a wonderful day." He turned around with a frown on his face. Before he could walk out of the office, Miss Higgins asked him what happened. "No luck. Thank you for trying to help, Miss Higgins." "Kurt, could you tour this young man around the school today? He's new and he's also curious about the Glee Club. Kurt's face immediately lit up and he grinned. "Gladly! Follow me... What's your name?" "Hunter. Hunter Jay." Kurt gave Hunter a hug and said, "Welcome to McKinley!" Hunter stood frozen until Kurt let go, waved goodbye to Miss Higgins, and walked out of the office. Hunter quickly followed Kurt through the long hallways. "So, you're interested in Glee?" Hunter nodded and wondered why Glee Club seemed to matter so much. "Do you even know what it is?" "Um. No." Kurt laughed and explained. "Glee is a place for all the vocally talented kids here at McKinley. Unfortunately, we're not the most popular teens, but we have each other and that's enough. You sing?" Hunter blushed and fidgeted with his schedule and notebook. "Sometimes. I mean, not enough to be called a singer, but in the car and in the shower. Normal stuff I guess." Kurt took the schedule from Hunter and kept walking. "Are you always this nervous in front of people?" Hunter shrugged. "Well, I don't have any friends and I'm naturally very, very shy. I mean, I can't even say a speech in front of a few people without looking like I'm at a funeral." Kurt nodded and said that it was understandable. "That'll change when you meet Mr. Schuester. He can easily give you a bit more confidence." Hunter cleared his throat and hoped that Kurt would be quiet the rest of the way. Fortunately, he stopped and faced Hunter. "Here we are. Your first period class." Hunter looked inside the room. "A piano?" "Yep. Looks like Miss Higgins is giving you a sneak peek at the Glee Club. Since it's the beginning of the semester, people are probably running late or are figuring out their schedules or something else along those lines." "Oh. Right." They both sat down and waited for the first person to walk through the door. A man with curly hair and jeans walked through the door only a minute after they had gotten to the Glee classroom. "Mr. Schuester!" "Kurt! Good to see you!" He smiled and they hugged each other. He quickly glanced over at Hunter. "And who is this?" Hunter cleared his throat and spoke. "I- I- I'm Hunter. Hunter Jay." "He's incredibly shy, Mr. Shu." Kurt said. "I see. Well, don't worry about that, Hunter. You sing?" "Um. A little." "Great!" Mr. Shu said. "You can audition when everyone else gets here." Hunter stiffened and his eyes widened. "Wait- Audition? We have to _audition_? Kurt sat by Hunter and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Hunter. It's really not a big deal. And if you don't like Glee Club today. You don't need to join. Well it'd be nice since... Well, just don't worry." Mr. Shuester put down his lyric sheets and paperwork and sat on a stool by the piano. Kurt and Mr. Shu talked, but Hunter stayed silent. Ten mutes passed and suddenly everyone flooded into the room. Mr. Shu stood once he made sure everyone was there. "Alright everyone. Welcome back to Glee!" The teens behind Hunter yelled and laughed. He just stayed quiet, making sure he wasn't going to center any attention on himself until he had to. "Okay. So for starters, we have a new student here at McKinley. Hunter Jay." Hunter tried to sit up, but instead he slid down in his seat. The students behind him stared at the back of his head as Mr. Shu told him to come up. He walked up and kept his hands at his side, afraid that if he didn't he'd look even more nervous then he already did. "Go ahead and introduce yourself." Hunter took a deep breath and stared out at the curious faces of the teenagers in Glee. "H- Hi everyone. I'm Hunter. I'm from Ca-California and I sing a little. I'm honest very shy... and I usually freak out in front of crowds. I guess something that you guys might find interesting about me is I own a red pick-up truck and I've been considered a geek wherever I've been. It may not look it- but I'm a pretty dorky and I'm a smarty-pants type of person... Yeah... That's all I have to say. I'm pleased to meet all of you." Mr. Shu asked the Glee Club to applaud, but found that they already were. "Welcome to Glee!" A girl from the audience said. "Yeah!" Said a guy in a wheel chair. "Are you going to sing for us?" asked a petite brunette. "Um... yeah. I guess I am." Mr. Shu pulled Hunter aside and they planned what song he'd sing. "Alright everyone. Listen up and please be respectful towards Hunter." Hunter stood up straight and looked at a girl with neon highlights in her hair and focused on the bright color to distract him from everyone else's eyes. He sang "Asleep" by the Smiths. When he finished, he looked around and saw everyone staring at him. Mr. Shu was grinning. "So, does anyone appose of having Hunter in the Glee Club?" Everyone screamed and applauded. "That's obviously a yes! What do you say Hunter?" Mr. Shu turned towards him and looked him right in the eyes. "Do you want to be a part of Glee?" Hunter thought and then he smiled. "Yes. I want to be here." Mr. Shu smiled and turned to face the rest of the teenagers. He put his hand on Hunter's shoulder and yelled, "Hunter Jay, the new member of McKinley High's Glee Club!"


End file.
